vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fighting Fefnir
|-|Base= |-|Armed Phenomenon= Summary Fighting Fefnir is one of the Four Guardians, a group of four immensely powerful Reploids based on X's DNA. Fefnir is the leader of Neo Arcadia's main fighting force, the Jin'en Gundan (Army of Ash Flames) or the Scorched Earth Squadron. He loves combat and being on the front lines but is nevertheless devoted to his role as a protector of Neo Arcadia, bringing him into conflict with Zero on numerous occasions. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Fighting Fefnir, Tosho Fafnir Origin: Mega Man Zero Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least a hundred years old (built at the end of the Elf Wars) Classification: Reploid, Guardian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Expert Marksman, Armed Phenomenon Transformation, Energy Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (One of the four control systems for resetting Earth's environment) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Can fight and damage Zero, was created from X's DNA) Speed: Massively FTL+ combat speed and travel speed via teleporters (Able to contend with Zero for extended periods of time) Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Can match Zero in close combat, can casually cause seismic eruptions just by slamming the ground) Durability: Solar System level (Has survived numerous fights with Zero) Stamina: Limitless (As a robot he does not fatigue, but can be slowed down by continuous damage.) Range: Extended melee range. Planetary with projectiles. Standard Equipment: His twin arm cannons, Sodom and Gomorrah. Intelligence: Fefnir is accomplished tactician, general, and fighter. He is a bit hot-headed and prefers frontal assaults whenever possible and hates using drastic measures, but nevertheless is the commander of the strongest and largest force of Neo Arcadia who had crushed every form of Resistance against his nation until the return of Zero. Weaknesses: Hot-headed and battle hungry, prefers one on one fights. Somewhat arrogant, almost blindly loyal to X. Is vulnerable to lightning-based attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ground Break:' Jumps up into the air before slamming the ground, sending a small plasma wave or large waves of rock at his target that grows larger when fully charged. *'Solar Bullets:' He's capable of rapidly firing plasma and solar bullets much like his progenitor, X. Like X he's also able to charge his attacks for additional stopping power but is unique in the fact that he can redirect his shots in mid-air to home in on targets. He is also able to convert them into more powerful fireballs if he's holding a charge. *'Rocket Upper:' Grips his target before sending them skyward with a point-blank blast. *'Fire Explosion:' Summons a mortar launcher-like cannon which fires two shots in an arching angle. The first shot bursts mid air and the second bursts when it hits the ground. When the shots burst they send seven particles outward in a fan spread. *'Meteor Rain:' His EX Skill, causing him to fire shots in the air that rain down in an increasingly outward pattern. *'Hell Fire:' His other EX Skill, causes to the ground to erupt with massive pillars of flame that alternate frequently. *'Armed Phenomenon:' Fefnir is able to transform into a tank with several dragon-shaped cannons to battle against large groups of foes or particularly resilient ones. In this form his firepower is raised to the limit, unleashing barrages of artillery, flamethrowers, and seismic eruptions to crush all in his way. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Capcom Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Weather Users Category:Earth Users Category:Gun Users Category:Leaders Category:Good Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Transformation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Reploids Category:Guardians Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters